Pia-Marie Stachel
Pia-Marie Stachel is a 2014 introduced and all around character. Pia-Marie is the daughter of the rejected princess from Hans My Hedgehog by the Brothers Grimm. She sides with the rebels. She was a community OC, but Grimm Master Adopted her. Character Appearance Pia is tall, with pale skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Pia-Marie is selfish, stuck-up, and spoiled, She has a strong dislike for wild animals, especially hedgehogs. She has a particular hatred for Hans My Hedgehog's son Werner Igel because Hans didn't prick his mother while he left Pia-Marie's mother covered in blood. She is a Rebel because she doesn't want her body to be stripped and prickled. She does not like being called Pia - she insists on Pia-Marie. Pets Pia-Marie has a pet Chow dog named Schmetterling. Parent's Story - Hans My Hedgehog A wealthy but childless merchant wishes he had a child, even a hedgehog. He comes home to find that his wife has given birth to a baby boy that is a hedgehog from the waist up. After eight years, the merchant goes to a fair and asks everyone in the household what they want. Hans My Hedgehog asks for bagpipes, and when he receives them, asks his father to have the cock shod so he can ride off to seek his fortune. When he gets them, he goes off into the woods and watches over his donkeys and pigs. A king, lost in the woods, hears him playing the bagpipes, and Hans My Hedgehog promises to show him the way home in return for whatever first meets him when he returns. The king promises. But realizing that Hans My Hedgehog cannot read, the King writes down instead that Hans My Hedgehog should receive nothing which he is glad of when he returns and it is his daughter. She is glad of it too. A second king is also lost and he does write down the promise and his daughter, on hearing of it, gives her promise that she will obey. In time, Hans My Hedgehog goes to claim his promises. The first king attempts to withhold his daughter, but Hans forces him to yield her and then takes her off. Hans forces her to take off her clothing, pierces her all over until she bleeds, and sends her back to her father. The second king agrees to the marriage, the princess holds herself bound by her promise and Hans My Hedgehog promises her that his prickles will not harm her. Then he tells the king on their wedding night, he should build a big fire. When Hans takes off his hedgehog skin, the second king should have four servants burn it. They do this and Hans My Hedgehog becomes a handsome young man. How does Pia-Marie come into it? The first princess eventually found a husband, and they had children. Pia-Marie has an younger brother named Theo and three younger sisters: Stephanie, Leona, and Laura. The latter two are twins Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Hans My Hedgehog Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Grimms' Adopted Army